Kiss Cool
by anachan1996
Summary: Un día común y corriente donde Grell es besado por todos por una simple paleta


**Kiss Cool**

**Bueno este es un super mini One-Short Este se lo dedico a Karen-Sempai, pues es su Cumple Feliz Cumpleaños Karen-sempai **** espero lo disfrutes y exelente dia … y a todos los demas espero les guste jaja GOKUROSAMA DESU SEMPAI**

Todo parecia indicar que seria normal o almenos eso creia el pelirrojo que yacia en su oficina tranquilamente, cuando el calor comenzo a umentar cada vez mas, era la primera vez que un calor tan intenso amenazaba al reino, realmente el calor era insoportable, asi que la aprca roja tomaria un decisión no le importaria que William se enojara, aunque suena algo loco y extraño en su oficina habia un pequeño cambio de todo tipo, mas bien parecia un guarda ropa, en esta ocacion usaria el short y la blusa roja unas sandalias blancas, en un tiempo que se descuido William abrio un portal al reino de los humanos, busco entre todas las calles de londres una heladeria, porfin pudo toparse con una, donde encontro paletas de todos los sabores que había y de por aver, era dificíl escoger dentre tantos sabores,hasta que uno le llamo la entención, una de color rojo con trozos de fruta de frutos rojos, le parecia raro e interesante a la vez, nunca había visto tal echo, asi que termino comprandola, se le hacia agua la boca al verlo, una vez que optubo su paleta se diriguio otravez al Reino de donde pertenecia, disfrutaba su paleta, aunque estaba desobedeciendo las reglas, de pronto en el camino hacia su departamento topo con Ronald

-Sempai…- miraba fijamente a Grell -¿Por qué estas vestido de esa forma?- preguntaba el muchacho intimidantemente

-¡Hace calor Ronny cariño!- contesto la aprca rojiza sin dejar de saborear su paleta

-William-sempai se enojara con usted-

-Lo se- dijo sin preocuparse

-Sempai…- el Shinigami por menor estaba avergonzado -¿Me das?- Realmente estaba averonzado, pero la aprca rojiza solo sonrio y estiro la mano con la paleta

-Claro- Grell sonrio, el subordinado estaba apunto de probar cuando Eric intervino -¡Oh!¡Paleta!- se comio por completo la paleta de hielo

-¡Eric!- dijo Ronald

-Eric si querias, me hubieras pedido- dijo el pelirrojo

-Perdon- rio el de cabellos dorados

-Lo siento Ronny cariño- se pego el palillo de paleta en los labios –Eric se lo comio todo ya no lo pudiste probar-

-Era de frutos rojos ¿Verdad?-

-Si- contesto Grell -¿Cómo lo sabes?-Eric se acerco a los labios del Shinigami rojizo, dandole un pequeño beso disfrutando del sabor de los labios del pelirrojo

-No sabe nada mal- se alejo y rio

-Eso no es justo Eric-sempai- Grell se sonrrojo, vio como Ronald se molestaba, el Shinigami por menor se acerco a Grell y le beso, cuando se alejo comento

-Sabe a frutas rojas- Grell se sonrrojo a un mas

-Lo he dicho antes ¿No? Era de frutas rojas- de pronto Alan llego

-Huele a frutas- dijo sonrrojado, pues habia visto todo desde hace rato

-¡Si Grell-sempai! Comio una paleta del mundo de los humanos-

-¡Oh! Pero Grell-sempai ¿Por qué esta vestido así?- se acerco a él

-¡Hace mucho calor! ¿A caso ustedes no lo sienten?- se echaba aire con su mano, de pronto sintio como el Shinigami de cabellos castaños se abalanzaba a el y le saba un beso, rapidamente se alejo Alan y se esconde detrás de Eric, dejando molesto a un Eric

-¿Po…por que hiciste eso?- dijo el Shinigami que yacia frente a Alan

-¿Por qué? Ustedes tambien le dieron un beso… aparte sabe bien- dijo totalemente rojo, y recargado en la espalda de Eric, pues estaba avergonzado

-¡SEMPAI!- grito Ronald asustado al ver a William detrás de Grell

-¿Qué es este escandolo? Sutcliff ¿Qué haces vestido así?- William preguntaba una y otra cosa

-¡Will!- grito felizmente el pelirrojo, se abalanzo al cuello de el Shinigami de cabellos negros

-¿Por qué hueles dulce?y ¿Por qué Alan esta avergonzado?- Veia hacia Alan

-¡Eh!- exclamo nervioso Ronald

-Amor- dijo Grell –Entiende que hace calor- abrazaba a William –Hace demaciado calor por eso estoy hací… no te enojes, y huelo dulce porque fui a comprar una paleta de frutas rojas- le dio un beso en lamejilla

-¿Y Alan?-

-¡Bueno…!- Eric trataba de explicar lo ocurrido

-Medio un beso- dijo de repente Grell sin avergonzarse

-¿Qué?- Willaim tocaba su cien, sentia que una haqueca se avesinaba -¿Por qué te beso?- estaba algo molesto

Grell le explico lo sucedido no con muchos detalles pues no queria que se enojara mas de lo que ya estaba, luego no queria que pusiera horas extras no remuneradas.

-¡Por eso amor!- le dio una vez mas un beso en la mejilla

-¡No lo permitire!- dijo William tomandolo de la muñeca

-¿De que hablas William?- se asuto el pelirrojo al sentir como lo sostenia de la mano

-¡Eres mio!- William sostubo la mano un poco mas fuerte y lo jalo hacia el, le beso pero ahora este beso fue un beso, apasionado, dejando a todos boca abierto por lo que estaban presenciando en esos momentos

-¡Wi….- Exclamo Ronald sin poder terminar de hablar

-¿No tienen cosas que hacer?- dijo William se separo de Grell

-Si- dijo Eric tomando de la mano a Alan para irse

-¿Y tu?- miro fijamente a Ronald

-¡Eh!- todabia no reaccionaba – A si, si tengo..- salio corriendo del lugar dejando solos a ambos de sus jefes

-Bueno Sutcliff… - le miro fijamente –Espero que ayas aprendido la lección- le tomo de la mano y se encaminaron a su despacho, dejando a un Alan, Eric y Ronald, impactados y a un Grell satisfecho, pues siendo un dia comun se convirtio en un dia de "Besos Frescos"


End file.
